


Seven Wonders

by naomh



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Jack and Elsa are my Brotp, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomh/pseuds/naomh
Summary: I reallllly can't do summaries and my actual editor for everything else really hates me for that so please just take my word for it. Slowish burn Elsamaren with a BroTP of Jelsa
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Honeymaren & Ryder Nattura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Seven Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SORRY I can't write lmao

Elsa threw her head back, revelling in the cold winter air to blast over her face, freezing her nose, her eyes and her ears. The breeze energised her in a way that almost nothing else could.

Arendelle approached steadily on the horizen, Elsa could barely contain her excitement. Although the forest that the Northuldra people inhabited has given her a new lease of life and adventure, as well as many new friends and companions; nothing quite gave her the rush that seeing Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven gave her.

No sooner had she set off had she arrived at the towering gates of the kingdom. The two guards bowed to her with a gracious smile, welcoming the beloved former Queen. The gates opened and she was attacked by a flurry of bright red hair. "Elsa!" Anna shouted, pulling her sister into an iron-tight hug. Elsa laughed, unsure of the laugh was from the content at seeing her little sister or her body desperately looking for air. " _Anna_ ," she breathed, taking in the sight of her dear ones.

"Elsa's back!" Olaf cried from under their hips. "Olaf!" The fifth spirit bent down to greet her creation. "Warm hugs?" The little snowman happily obliged. She rose and happily accepted a hug from Kristoff, then greeted Sven with a pat on the head.

Anna led the way into the palace, taking Elsa by the arm and practically yanking her with her. The new Queen chattered on about her new duties that Elsa was all too familiar with.

"Did you know I can't wear my night gown to the hall for dinner anymore?!" Anna exclaimed in horror as Elsa allowed herself to fall from exhaustion onto the leather couch. "Funny enough, Anna. I _was_ Queen of Arendelle for three years. So yes, I _did_ realise at some point," she replied with a chuckle, warming herself by the fire. Anna squinted at her sister suspiciously despite her oblivion to it.

Kristoff announced that he was going to prepare some hot chocolate ahead of dinner and game night and left, followed by Sven and Olaf, who then decided he wanted to spend time with Elsa.

"Have you ever heard of Jack Frost, Elsa?" the curious snowman asked, pulling himself onto the couch with much effort. Elsa scooped him up and nodded, "vaguely," she told him, "I remember mother and father telling Anna and I stories of the boy with ice powers similar to mine would visit the world after summer and lay a blanket of frost over all the flowers and trees so that they would stay warm during the winter months." Olaf stared at her in confusion. "The ice keeps the plants _warm?_ ," he asked with a raised eyebrow. Elsa nodded. "Of course, frost keeps all of the heat in the plant so that it can survive through the winter." Olaf continued to stare at her in disbelief. "I think that Elsa lost a few brain cells when Honeymaren accidentally knocked her out with a stick," he whispered to Anna ushered him out to the kitchen to help Kristoff and Sven.

Anna walked back to the couch with a broad smile, happy to finally have alone time with her sister. "I've missed you so much," she told her, snuggling tight into her big sister, who happily received her with open arms. "Tell me about your new life, Els."

Elsa happily obliged, telling Anna- then the other three when they returned- at length about her new life in the Enchanted Forest with the Northuldra people. She told them about how she brought the four spirits together for meetings on how to keep the forest safe; how she had made many friends for the first time in her life; how close she had became with Honeymaren and Ryder Nattura. "You've mentioned Ryder alot," Anna said, resuming her comical suspicious glare, "are you more than just friends?"

Elsa chuckled. "Oh wait, you're being serious?" Anna nodded with her arms folded. "Anna, no. Of course we're just friends. You know what I'm like with finding suitors, besides, Ryder has his heart and soul set in this amazing healer. I'm even wing-womaning him," she told her. Anna continued to stare her out until dinner was brought. "I'm kidding, sis. You know I just want you to be happy. Look, I had the kitchen make your favourite," she said, taking her hand and leading her to the table and seating her at the head despite her protests. Anna had asked the kitchen to prepare Klippfisk and Raspfisk for Elsa's arrival, and as always the kitchen had provided to high standard (even going far as to manage to make the Raspfisk stink less).

Elsa told them about her new best friend Honeymaren. "I know you've already met her but, oh god, when you really get to know her it just gets better; her personality is just so _deep._ She taught me how to river fish- well, that wasn't so great. I did end up wrestling a bear half naked but it was all an experience," she said. Kristoff and Anna exchanged a knowing glance and tucked into their meals.

"I would love to meet this Jack Frost fellow. I feel like he would really be just like you, Elsa! Warm, fuzzy- Ooh, Elsa! Maybe Jack Frost is your suitor," Olaf exclaimed in a random flurry of excitement. Elsa chuckled nervously, "oh, Olaf. Jack Frost is a fairy tale character. It has Scandinavia origins. He's the son of the God of Wind who brings in frost named Jokul. Jack Frost is an Westernised version of the same guy. He doesn't exist, little guy," she explained. Elsa knew everything there was to know about Jack Frost, having read numerous books about the boy with ice powers that brought joy and fun to children- in most stories. When she was little and locked away from everything she loved, she often sought comfort in the pages of his stories, imagining that out there; maybe there was someone like her.

A large gust of wind blew open one of the windows, the party gasped in shock while a member of the comfort staff rushed to shut it. "Is a-blowin' a gahl oyt ther', ma'am. Is uh wonduh that the winda' didn't flay off th' hinges," Serjorha muttered to Anna before bowing and leaving.

Dessert was eaten very happily, then with seconds, then thirds and a fourth for Anna. After a while of sitting back on the chairs with their dresses unzipped and belts undone to relieve their bloated bellies, they hoofed themselves into the couch and began their games, and Elsa's heart smiled in her home away from her new home.


End file.
